


I missed you

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional, Family Fluff, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter is reunited with Steve and Tony in Endgame.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but whatever

Tony and Steve looked around for Peter. Everyone had come back, but they couldn’t see him. Then suddenly, the war broke out and it was impossible to find their son.

They fought side by side, not leaving each other’s side because they knew neither of them could cope if something bad happened.

Then out of nowhere, Peter swung in and landed in front of his parents. 

“Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on.” Peter burst out. ”Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must've passed out, Because I woke up, and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, ‘It's been five years. Come on, they need us.’ And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time–“

“Peter.” Steve cut in and ran over to his son. He looked him up and down, remembering everything about him and then wrapped his arms so tight around him that Peter thought he wouldn’t be able to breathe.

“This is nice.” Peter smiled and saw Tony behind them with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Peter wiggled out of Steve’s grip and rushed over to Tony. “Dad!” 

He flung his arms around him and Tony almost fell back from the force of it. Steve joined them, wrapping his arms around them both. 

“I’m sorry it was so long, Pete.” Steve said seriously. It had been the longest years of his life. 70 years in the ice was nothing compared to the 5 without Peter.

“It literally felt like 5 minutes, no joke.” Peter replied and pulled away.

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. “You ready?”

”Absolutely.”


End file.
